Conventional tire rasps have a generally cylindrical, usually hollow body formed from a multiplicity of tiers of arcuate cutting elements with toothed outer edges, these cutting elements being either a set of separate blades (each of which could be composed of several arcuate segments) or the turns of a single helicoidally wound blade. In order to provide the necessary clearances between the annular rows of teeth carried by these cutting elements, especially where the teeth are set so as to project laterally beyond the transverse blade faces, adjoining tiers are ordinarily separated by annular spacers assembled with the blade or blades and with two end disks into a stack.
Such tools, when used for the scraping of rubber tires or the like, tend to heat up to temperatures well above 300.degree. C which accelerate the wear of the cutting teeth and thus foreshorten the useful life of the tool.